<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animate exclusive: HEAVENS by FutureDuelistGX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354878">Animate exclusive: HEAVENS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureDuelistGX/pseuds/FutureDuelistGX'>FutureDuelistGX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime: Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE 2000, Anime: Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love Legend Star, Gen, Idols, Manga &amp; Anime, Slice of Life, Uta no Prince-sama References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureDuelistGX/pseuds/FutureDuelistGX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day! And HEAVENS is here to celebrate with you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heavens Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animate exclusive: HEAVENS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s finally February 14th! This means Valentine’s Day! Raging Entertainment, one of the idol industries top companies, has big plans for their most popular group, HEAVENS. Raging Otori, the company president, is having HEAVENS become staff for the day at an Animate location in Tokyo. Each member is assigned a specific role and has to complete required tasks appointed with that role for the day. These jobs were assigned by Raging Otori himself! The work requires some of the members to be outside of their comfort zones, however they still plan to put in all of the hard work and dedication needed to do their best!</p><p>Each member of HEAVENS is assigned as the following. Van Kiryuin will be the store manager and he will work with customers and employees on questions and day to day tasks. However, since today is so special, he will have to help create a Valentine's display and work with the kitchen staff to create special complementary treats for the first 100 guests. Eiichi Otori will be the main greeter, as he is tasked with welcoming each “Angel” or HEAVENS fan into Animate with passionate enthusiasm. Nagi Mikado and Shion Amakusa will be handling the HEAVENS musical demonstration located on the second story of the store, singing and dancing while interacting with guests. Yamato Hyuga will be assisting the kitchen staff and helping them make the complementary treat. Kira Sumaragi and Eiji Otori will be assisting the staff of the store with various tasks that arise during the day. HEAVENS will be working the entry of the store the entire day while the Animate staff will continue to work behind the scenes.</p><p>“Van, did you finish all the necessary preparations? I trust you completely as you are a hard worker and draw others to you naturally...but I want to be sure everything is perfect for today. I want the Angels to know we will receive their feelings to the depth of our souls, no matter what”. Eiichi had been following Van around all morning and giving him these long-winded compliments and concerns.  Perhaps this was his way of coping with the stress, since he felt it was his duty as Leader to help Van complete his tasks. His own job did not require as much prep work. Plus, Van and Eiichi had been going back and forth all morning about how they wanted to present themselves to their fans. Van felt he still had many important tasks to finish before the store opened, but as usual, he continued on without looking stressed.</p><p>“Eii-chan~ How sweet! Have ya been thinkin’ of me all mornin’?” Van teased in a sing-song voice as he signed off on the song list Nagi and Shion were going to use. Despite Van’s “slow-starting” attitude, his fiery, passionate personality created an atmosphere that allowed for efficient workflow and a positive attitude from the employees as well. Even the manager was impressed with his tactics. Mr. Manager joked that if Van needed a job after HEAVENS, he had a position for him at Animate. “You worry too much Eii-chan. As the Leader, you need to have more faith in yer members! Remember my sayin’? Every day is an adventure. Life is for keeps!” After he said this, Van let out a loud boisterous laugh that echoed around the store. “Now, shoo- shoo! The doors will be openin’ in 5 minutes and everybody is already at their spot!”</p><p>“.....I never said I didn’t.” Eiichi mumbled sheepishly as the two men walked down the stairs from the second level of the store. They made their way to the front of the building where the giant HEAVENS Valentine’s display had been put up. The biggest pieces of the display were the life sized stands of all 7 members in tuxedos, lined up side by side. Each of them had a giant colored bouquet in their hands, offering them to the viewer. A giant ‘word bubble’ was coming from each member that read ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Angels!’ Colored lights decorated a display table in front of the stands, adorned with various CDs and merchandise available to buy. Each of the goods had little pop-up cards placed next to them that showed different thoughts from HEAVENS about the item. Each note was carefully written so that each Angel could feel the love that they expressed through their words. “Wow.” The two of them breathed out in amazement at the beautiful, grand display of their devotion as idols. </p><p>*<em>Ding ding</em>*</p><p>The sliding doors at the front of the store opened as a small group of ‘Angels’ walked through. One of the Animate staff was letting in a few people at a time due to the overwhelming response of HEAVENS guest appearance at the store. The girls were chattering and “ohh”ing and “aww”ing at all the many colorful and bright decorations in the store. Suddenly, a booming voice rang out in front of them!</p><p>“Good! Welcome Angels! To have so many of you come to our own slice of Heaven and offer up your love gives me joy beyond my wildest drea-”</p><p>The four girls let out a small squeak and jumped back in surprise. Their eyes were wide with excitement, their mouths completely open in awe. The majority of HEAVENS fans had not met any of the members up close, as this was their first appearance interacting with their fans so closely. They had many concerts and events since debuting as seven members but this experience would be new for everyone, as neither had met the other face to face. Eiichi stepped forward and started again, trying to continue his introduction, but the girls took another small step back. Eiichi smiled at them and told them not to worry, he was most pleased to see them! He began to profess another long winded compliment at how happy he was for the Angels to be there.  As he walked forward again, the girls stepped back in unison.</p><p>Eiichi pouted his lips as Van hurried over. “Ahh..Uhm..Eii-chan? Maybe you're comin’ on a bit too strong?” Van chuckled as he approached the front doors where Eiichi and the Angels stood. The line outside caught a glimpse of the two men standing so close to the entrance and they cried out in joy! Some began to jump up and down in place while others covered their mouths in disbelief. Van and Eiichi gave big smiles as they both waved vigorously at the crowd. After a moment, the four girls in the store relaxed some and became giddy with excitement at the thought of what lay ahead. It was Valentine's Day, the girls thought, and they get to share a part of that day with the idols they admire most.</p><p>✸ ✸ ✸</p><p>After a long day of interesting conversations, fulfilling interactions, and plentiful celebration with HEAVENS, the Angels had the opportunity to participate in a ‘After-hours concert’ prepared specifically for this collaboration. This concert was designed exclusively for the event, where Angels could hear new content and songs that they already knew and loved. During the curtain call at the end of the show, the members were able to express their deepest gratitude for their fans. Each person gave a few final words of farewell. Eiichi was the last to speak...</p><p> “Good!! As the leader of HEAVENS I would like to convey our sincerest thanks. Congratulations and thank you again to all those who came to celebrate with us today. This may be the end of Valentine's Day, but look forward to White Day too as HEAVENS has plenty more in store!!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>